


wake me up when the pass begins

by frozenpine



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Based on a Green Day song, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenpine/pseuds/frozenpine
Summary: based on ‘wake me up when September ends’ by green day
Kudos: 2





	wake me up when the pass begins

**Author's Note:**

> based on ‘wake me up when September ends’ by green day

The interval has come and passed

The complacentcan never last

Wake me up when The pass begins 

Like our fathers come to pass

200 years has gone so fast

Wake me up when The pass begins

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the star

Drenched in our pain again

Becoming who we are

As our memories rest

And we forget what we have lost 

Wake me up when The pass begins

The interval has come and passed

The complacentcan never last

Wake me up when The pass begins

Beating out the drums again 

Like we did when spring begaofn

Wake me up when The pass begins

Here comes the rain again

Falling from the star

Drenched in our pain again

Becoming who we are

As our memories rest

And forget what we have lost 

Wake me up when The pass begins

The interval has come and passed

The complacent can never last

Wake me up when The pass begins

Like our fathers come to pass

50 years have gone so fast

Wake me up when The pass begins

Wake me up when The pass begins

Wake me up when The pass begins


End file.
